Existing methods and systems for handling communication in local networks (e.g., in-home or in-premises networks), particularly band translations, may be inefficient. In this regard, band translation may cause signals of one communication standard to interfere with signals of another communication standard. Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such approaches with some aspects of the present method and apparatus set forth in the remainder of this disclosure with reference to the drawings.